Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2013
11:50 dying ? xd 11:50 i'm gonna brb to shower. 12:19 ah much better :D 12:20 hey 12:20 wb ladies 12:20 thanks 12:21 hey xd 12:21 I am really nervous about OUaT's interpretation of Rufio 12:22 i see a lot of people calling for Basco to do it 12:23 well, Dante Basco IS Rufio.... no one else, can compair 12:23 campare 12:24 idk, feel like he's a little old xd 12:24 he looks much the same tho 12:24 that is true 12:24 idk, i don't want the exact Rufio from the movie 12:24 which is why OUaT should not introduce Rufio.... he is too iconic 12:25 That can be said about every character 12:25 but Rufio was always a live-action character, vs. cartoon 12:26 I really wouldn't call him iconic either... that implies a well known character xd 12:27 lol.... Rufio is an icon for children of the 90's ;) 12:27 Not everyone 12:27 exactly 12:28 No, I mean, I think you're overestimating the popularity of the movie 12:28 brb 12:29 I always felt that Rufio was more popular, than the film itself 12:30 i wanna watch it now 12:31 what, Hook? 12:31 yes <3 12:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSGmQL7FrOQ 12:32 your wish is my command ;) 12:35 YOU RULE 12:35 thanks :) 12:36 gotta love the 90's 12:38 yup 12:41 the Disney Renaissance, the DCAU, Tim Buton's peak, The Addams Family films, even Lois and Clark 12:42 what were my parents thinking? (save for the Disney stuff) 12:43 xd 12:44 no wonder I have a dark sense of humor 12:52 xd 12:53 it would also explain my fear of clowns and mimes 12:54 xd 12:54 I was around 4 years old, when my parents let me watch Tim Burton's Batman 12:55 omg 12:55 that movie 12:55 is a trip 12:55 yes, it was! 12:57 it's crazy 12:58 yet another icon for cora 12:58 I recently asked my dad, why he let me watch all that stuff as a child. he said, that because I watching the DCAU I would be able to understand that the live-action versions were also fake 12:59 xd 12:59 makes sense 12:59 holy crap cora's icons o.o 12:59 yes, she has the most icons xd 12:59 does she? XD 12:59 yes xd 01:00 I guess.... 'till a clown/mime tried to hug me in Sea World (I was 5) 01:00 they take up nearly the whole line 01:00 13 01:00 Emma has 12 01:00 xd 01:00 xd 01:00 woo 01:00 Emma will end up with more :3 01:01 utter, do you think her name should be Cora Mills, also known as the Queen of Hearts ? :| 01:01 since it's just her last name 01:01 What? 01:01 xd 01:01 Cora doesn't have a last name 01:01 she doesn't? o.o 01:01 Like, in the EF 01:01 then why did someone add Cora Mills ? 01:01 they don't have last names 01:02 was it on her headstone? 01:02 i think so? :S 01:02 i can't be sure 01:02 Mills is on Henry's 01:02 it was on her headstone 01:02 I wonder how she'd feeel about that 01:02 xd 01:02 if we change it ? 01:02 No, I mean, how Cora would feel about the Mills on her headstone 01:02 oh 01:02 why ? xd 01:02 Actually, I bet she'd hate it 01:03 she really would 01:04 Not just the miller's daughter anymore 01:04 xd 01:04 ooooooh. 01:04 it'd be a reminder to Cora of her background :| 01:04 i see why she wouldn't like it xd 01:05 xd 01:05 Cora may hate, but I love the irony of it 01:06 me too ;) 01:06 indeed 01:06 I wonder if Regina picked Mills, or the Curse did. 01:06 hmm 01:06 good question. 01:07 It would be just like a Curse Rumple made to remind Regina that her mother was a miller's daughter 01:07 he'd enjoy the irony 01:07 some things should remain a mystery 01:07 omg, I wonder if he spent time laughing about stuff when he finally remembered 01:07 I am sure, he did 01:07 xd 01:07 "The cricket's last name is Hopper now?" 01:07 i don't really see mr. gold as the laughing in the corner type of person. 01:07 xd 01:08 He probably smirked as he walked home from Granny's 01:08 he's more serious than how he was as rumplestiltskin who was always so giggly xd 01:08 "Mills.... *perfect*" 01:09 :D 01:11 omg the other day i had to get a general health check up at the doctor's. i had to keep from laughing when the receptionist turned on the radio, and that stupid one direction song came up. that crap song with the lyrics "the way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed" ew 01:11 for some reason, I am picturing Mr. Gold saying that in a Bond villain tone 01:11 I HATE One Direction.... they suck! 01:12 omg me too 01:12 they have no talent. they just completely rely on the teen heartthrob factor. screaming teenager girls everywhere :| 01:12 it's the same hype that drives a money maker like that ridiculous twilight series into stardom 01:13 teen heartthrob factor? none of then are even remotely good-looking 01:13 i know xd 01:13 it's like five justin biebers :| 01:14 I HATE Justin Beiber, as well!!!!! 01:14 xd 01:14 i don't like his music. 01:14 what's going on? 01:15 I'm trying to summarize Cora 01:15 ge sounds like a prepubesent girl 01:15 i'm doing a terrible job 01:16 we're talking about how horrible 1D and JB are 01:16 xd 01:17 summarize cora for what ? 01:17 they are evil 01:18 Cora is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the seventeenth episode of the first season. Cora is portrayed by Barbara Hershey, with her younger self protrayed by Rose McGowan. 01:18 Cora has a storied past with Rumplestiltskin, and is the "miller's daughter" from his story. She is the mother of the Evil Queen, and helped shape her into the tyrant she would become. 01:18 Cora was once the "Queen of Hearts" of Wonderland, but left that world in the company of Captain Hook. She protected a region of the Enchanted Forest from her daughter's Dark Curse, choosing to wait for the right moment to reenter her daughter's life. After Emma Swan breaks the Curse and travels to the Enchanted Forest, Cora and Hook find their way to Storybrooke. Their presence sets off a chain of events with dire consequences in Season Two. 01:19 (y) 01:19 good summary 01:20 you have a typo though 01:20 LIES 01:20 where? 01:20 protrayed xd 01:20 the third sentence 01:20 sorry :| 01:20 xd 01:20 xd 01:21 everything else looks good 01:23 you know what, I DO know someone else who's Chinese ::Random:: 01:23 .....on another wiki XD 01:23 huh? 01:24 xd 01:24 you guys gotta read this.... Superman is a real model for all illegal aliens in the United States because superman does not have a green card and still able to stay in the United States! 01:25 some wrote that in a comment 01:25 xd 01:26 guess no one told that idiot that Superman is British ;) 01:26 rofl 01:26 idk, i assume Clark Kent has a SS# 01:26 i mean, he's got a legit job 01:26 xd 01:27 he does have a SS# 01:27 derugo 01:28 plus, I doubt Clark's driver's license and passport says Kryptonian 01:29 ;) 01:29 oh wait, i always forget people don't know he's superman 01:30 Superman is an alien from Krypton, Clark Kent is a mild-mannered reporter 01:31 Superman is a fake persona 01:32 HOW DO THEY NOT KNOW 01:32 it is the glasses 01:36 plus, the change in demeanor 01:39 nevermind that they look EXACTLY THE SAME 01:39 he doesn't even wear a mask 01:39 lol 01:40 This has always been my issue with the man xd 01:40 in MoS, Henry Cavill did a really good job portraying Clark and Superman is two different characters.... without the glasses 01:41 yeah, I've heard he was great 01:41 he was! 01:41 xd 01:42 his version, is Superman is the fake persona. 01:43 love it already 01:43 it makes sense 01:44 yeah.... that is what I love about Superman: The Animated Series. Clark Kent is his real personality, Superman is just what he can do. 01:45 It is kind of odd to think he'd basically abandon the way he grew up to be someone else 01:45 which is kind of what happens in a lot of interpretations 01:45 yeah 01:45 I agree 01:49 then there is this.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0QVvbhMm24 01:51 because everyone is stupid 01:51 xd 01:52 that.... and what are the odds, that the guy sitting next to you is really an all-powerful alien 01:52 xd 01:54 I always found Hal Jordan's mask stupid.... it barely covers anything 01:55 plus, why would he need it in space? 01:56 I KNOW 01:56 And they use his REAL NAME. WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE, HAL. 01:56 xd 01:57 lol!!!! 01:57 ikr? 01:57 maybe he's got a fetish 01:57 xd 01:58 go to the 7:00 mark.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxG4nOCUNqs 01:59 YES 01:59 I remember that 01:59 we had to pause it we were laughing so hard 01:59 I love that part 02:04 turns out it was a running gag, on the show.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLikQxXJdYk 02:04 yup 02:05 the irony is that Guy was one of the few characters, who never saw Hal without the mask 02:08 yup 02:08 it's a good show 02:08 surprisingly 02:09 agreed 02:09 shame it was cancelled, along with Young Justice 02:12 CN is a bunch of idiots 02:15 they cancelled it? 02:16 my god 02:16 yeah :( 02:16 I was so looking forward to seeing Razer as a Blue Lantern 02:18 they don't know what a good show is lately 02:18 you are 100% correct 03:04 still alive? xd 03:06 yup 03:06 xd 03:06 me too 03:13 lmao this is what i have for "Gus" on the list: 03:13 Gus débuts as a mention in the seventh episode of the second season. He is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Billy. Gus is referenced briefly by Billy himself when telling Ruby about his dual identity in the Enchanted Forest. Billy explains he was one of the mice who lived in Cinderella's pantry. 03:13 xd 03:24 oh boy. 03:24 i'm just thinking about the amount of redirects we have to correct once this list is completely finished :( 03:26 sounds good 03:26 xd 03:38 k i'm leaving for the night xd goonight 03:38 *goodnight xd 06:28 yo 10:26 it's just people read too deeply into the in show affliations, lol. 10:27 well, they want these people to be heroes 10:27 but they seem to forget that the two sides fight each other 10:27 Charmings vs Regina/Gold 10:27 in his eyes, henry sees regina is doing good. she calls her a "hero". and maybe she is in that moment a "hero" but people forget it might as well be bound to change back next season xd 10:28 she'll slip, it's a TV show. 10:28 Gold too 10:28 i find it funny paige's parents in storybrooke are listed as "mr. /mrs. grace" xd 10:28 so her EF first name is their last name? 10:30 ooooooook. i think i got the list 100% done for sure now. i still can't find who portrayed andre, though. xd 10:30 xd 10:30 neither could i 10:30 xd 10:31 he's not even listed on the press release 10:31 when should i publish the actual page? :S 10:32 whenver xd 10:32 i'm so scared ;( 10:32 i'm scared of all the redirects and red links we'll have to change. 10:36 not that hard 10:36 the actual pages we delete just become redirects to whatever list 10:36 then we just go change those links 10:38 brb 10:38 true 10:48 hey 2013 07 01